


A Test of Love's True Nature

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Lesbian Fiction, Original Universe, Romance, Shapeshifting, Spoilers in Author's End Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden friendship that develops into a love which is then threatened by a startling revelation. Acceptance leads to a bonding of souls. Unfortunately evil enters the picture and brings with it heartache. The sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4124908">The True Nature of the Heart</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Love's True Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was featured in the second Love of a Woman zine. It can be considered the sequel to The True Nature of the Heart which was featured in the first Love of a Woman zine. It’s not necessary for you to have read that story to enjoy this one but it would help.
> 
> Also . . . spoilers in the End Notes!

 

Ellond offered the required bag of gold, watching in fascination as the hand which claimed it shifted from its gnarled human form to sharp talons back to human. The last shift, though, did not return the hand back to its ugly contorted shape but instead fingers that were long and tapered, elegant in appearance now grasped the bag of collected blood money.  “What assurances do I have that this spell will accomplish what I ask, Aedammair?”

“Do you dare question my skills as a sorceress?”

A breath of hot steam scalded his face and Ellond cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards.  “Forgive me, Great One.  It was never my intention to doubt your magic.”  He took the vial filled with shimmering emerald liquid and bowed low, his forehead nearly touching the floor. 

“Remove yourself from my presence.”  A dragon’s tail crusted with dead leaves and lichen lashed out and knocked the man to his knees.  “Your stench is appalling.”

“I live to serve you, Great One and will be forever in your debt.”  Keeping his eyes downcast, Ellond crawled backwards as fast as possible.

“On that you can be assured.”  Obsidian eyes cast their gaze at a window in the far corner of the room.  Splintered panes of glass melted away, revealing a castle nestled in the clouds above a tall mountain.  “The time has come, my sister.  You stole my heart, and now I shall steal yours.” 

Insane laughter filled the air as darkness laced with lightening clouded the enchanted window.

+++++++

“Peryn!  Leave the birds alone.  They’ve had enough of your teasing for one morning.”

Grace gave a firm shake to the gown she was holding, examining it closely before placing it in the large trunk at her feet.  “You keep tormenting those baby cardinals and their mother will drill a hole in that lovely head of yours.”  Another gown and several silk shifts found their way into the trunk, followed by a collection of toys Peryn insisted on playing with when she was in her feline form.  “Shapeshifters,” she muttered as she tossed a crystal ball filled with ruby-colored stones into the trunk.  “Sometimes, I think they’re all just overgrown children.” 

Dropping to her knees, she searched underneath their bed and discovered the long leather strip Peryn loved playing tug of war with.  Tossing it in with the other toys, she sat back on her heels and took a moment to reflect on the woman that filled her heart with love.

Peryn had come into her life almost two years ago, the red-haired beauty hesitating on the threshold of her father’s inn, her green eyes wide with curiosity as she watched the patrons that were there to partake of the noon meal.  Grace had been instantly attracted to the young woman, a fact she had kept entirely to herself, mainly because Peryn did not seem to be the typical village maiden.  There was an unexplainable aura that surrounded her, one that bespoke of a mystery Grace tried desperately to unravel.  A deep abiding friendship quickly developed between them, and they spent nearly every moment of every day together.  Yet, much to her dismay, the second the sun began to disappear below the horizon and darkness threatened the land, Peryn would bid her farewell and disappear into the shadow-filled forest that lay beyond the edge of the village. 

It didn’t take very long for their friendship to deepen into love, starting with the day Peryn had caught Grace washing dishes in the kitchen and had chased her around the butcher’s block, waiting until she was breathless and could not protest the naughty kiss pressed to her lips.  She knew in that moment her future was tied to this mysterious woman from the forest.

Peryn’s silence regarding her home and her family did, however, vex her to no end. No amount of coaxing, whether it be accompanied by sweet words or even sweeter kisses, could convince the mysterious maiden to share any personal details. Nevertheless, Grace had welcomed Peryn into her heart and into her body, consummating their love on the eve of their third month together. 

Their days were spent making love, reading from the endless supply of books Peryn seemed to possess or simply exploring the local countryside.  Grace remained silently confused by Peryn’s unusual behavior of disappearing at sunset, and it wasn’t until that fateful summer day one year ago when her beloved had announced that she would be leaving for an extended period of time, that Grace had had her suspicions confirmed.  All was not as it seemed and she watched with desolate bewilderment as her lover disappeared from view right in front of her eyes. 

She had searched everywhere for Peryn but it was to no avail.  There was no dwelling hidden in the forest, and no one in the village could even remember having seen Peryn before the day she walked into the inn.  She had been at her wits end until a kindly old gentleman tapped on her window and introduced himself as Peryn’s guardian.  He’d graciously invited her to return with him to Peryn’s home and she had quickly accepted.  It was an invitation that had introduced her to a world she never could have imagined, even in her wildest dreams.

Led to the edge of the forest, she’d followed the gentleman into a thicket of saplings and, in the blink of an eye, found herself stepping through an enormous stained glass window and into a castle that was floating way above the clouds.  If that wasn’t astonishing enough, finding out her lover was not only a true princess but also a shapeshifter, a human that could assume the form of a specific animal, had her completely in shock.  Fortunately, for the both of them, her sensible nature and unwavering love for Peryn held fast, allowing her to accept her lover’s unique ability. 

All was not smooth sailing despite their love for one another.  On the day after she discovered Peryn was a shapeshifter, Grace was also faced with the fact that her lover had been promised to a far removed cousin, named Ellond.  It wasn’t until the High Priestess had completed the rites of change ceremony and Peryn was changing into her panther form for the first time that news of arrangement was announced.  Peryn had immediately attacked both her mother and Ellond, her anger blinding her to everyone but Grace. It was her lover’s soft voice calling her name that had prevented her from slicing open her cousin’s throat with her sharp claws. 

Peryn had claimed Grace as her mate and left her mother to deal with the family members that protested their relationship.  Refusing to be swayed by all arguments brought before her, she had bonded with Grace on the eve of the next full moon, leaving immediately afterwards to commence her year-long training as a shapeshifter. 

A loud squawking drew Grace away from her thoughts and she shook her finger at the lean panther stretched lazily on a large branch nearest the open window.  “Peryn, if you don’t behave, I’m going to paddle that butt of yours, and I don’t care what form it’s in.”

Her threat of punishment was not necessary for an avenging mother cardinal flew straight at the panther, only to veer off with a screech when the black cat shifted suddenly into the form of a naked human female.  Chirping a rebuke, the bird danced along the length of an upper branch, her wary gaze torn between the laughing human and her noisy babies.

Peryn scratched behind her ear and pulled a twig out of her braided hair.  Tossing it aside, she waved at the mother cardinal as she gracefully climbed down from her perch, slipping easily through the window and into the open arms of her mate.  Rubbing her face in the softness of Grace’s hair, she laughingly said, “You must have a thing for my behind.  Not only was it the one thing that attracted you to me but you’re always threatening to spank it.” 

Grace kissed her princess’ button nose and brushed an errant lock of red hair off her forehead.  “If you would behave, I wouldn’t have to make these threats.”  She slid her hand down Peryn’s flank and cupped her creamy white buttocks.  “Come to think of it, a spanking might be just what you need.  You are, indeed, a very wicked shapeshifter.”

Peryn captured one of Grace’s hands and brought it around to where she could slip it between her legs and into the folds that guarded her womanhood.  “You like wicked, don’t you, my lovely Grace?”  A moan slipped out as one finger delved deep inside the suddenly moist core of her body.  “Yes.”  Untying the ribbons that held her mate’s bodice together, Peryn closed her eyes and concentrated, laughing softly when a cat’s tail appeared and teased her lover’s sensitive nipples. 

Grace slapped half-heartedly at the tail tickling her.  “If you keep this up, we will never be packed in time to greet the escort your mother has arranged to take us home.” 

Peryn guided her human lover toward their bed, divesting her of her clothes before she, herself, stretched out on the feather-filled mattress.  She smiled at the flush of passion that stole across Grace’s features as she stood naked before her.  “You are so lovely.  I could spend hours looking at your exquisite body.”  The princess reached out with her tail and, after briefly teasing the forest of dark curls at the apex of Grace’s thighs, wrapped the furry appendage around her mate’s wrist and tugged on it several times.  “Let the packing wait, my sweet maiden.  You and I have more important matters to discuss.”

Grace sighed with pleasure as she joined Peryn on the bed, her sigh melting into a breathless whisper when the valley between her full breasts was nuzzled and licked.  Tangling her fingers in the crimson braid that spilled down Peryn’s back, she looked out the window and smiled at the mother cardinal now sitting on the sill, her curiosity piqued by their lovemaking.  “I will very much miss this place, Peryn.  It has been pure joy spending each and every day with you, loving you, watching you learn to control your shapeshifting powers.”

Peryn pressed a kiss to the pale pink nipple closest to her lips.  It wore the symbol of their joining, a slender circle of gold from which dangled an amethyst stone cut in the shape of a heart.  She still glowed with pride at the memory of her brave Grace standing before her family, allowing her delicate flesh to be pierced by the High Priestess at their bonding ceremony.  That had been one year ago and, to celebrate the anniversary of that special day, Peryn had instructed her hesitant mate in the art of piercing and now her own breast was adorned in the same fashion.

“We can stay longer, Grace.  I can send word to my mother asking for more time.”  She cupped Grace’s right breast, the soft mound overfilling her hand, its nipple a tight bud that begged to be ravished.  “Would you like for me to do so, my love?”

Grace lightly raked her nails over Peryn’s firm rump, a gasp escaping her lips when the princess began to nurse hungrily upon her breast.  “Yessss… I… I mean no.  As much I would love to spend more time here in our private paradise, I miss my family, my father.  I can’t tell you how much I long to hear one of his outrageous tales and feel one of his bone-crushing hugs.”  She teased Peryn’s hidden rosebud with her finger.  “It’s been a year, dear heart.  Time to go home.”

“If that is what you wish.”  Peryn reluctantly released Grace’s nipple and began to kiss her way lower, pausing to nip at the soft flesh of her mate’s abdomen.  “Of course, you realize once we return home, we’ll be faced with the task of explaining to my mother exactly why we prefer to live in our own dwelling instead of with her in the castle.”

Grace swallowed noisily as a tingle of trepidation traveled down her spine.  “Oh.  Your mother.  I forgot.”

Peryn hid her smile when Grace nervously reached for her tail and began to stroke it.  “I’m sure after a few months of constant pestering from the two of us, she’ll give in to our wishes.”

Sitting straight up, Grace tumbled Peryn to the side.  “Your mother’s never… you know… eaten a family member she didn’t like?”  The thought of Peryn’s mother, a shapeshifter whose animal form was that of a dragon, making a meal out of her had her tugging sharply on her mate’s tail and she gasped in surprise when the tail disappeared from sight.  “Why did you do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know.  Maybe because… Ow! It hurt?”  Peryn pounced, pushing Grace back down on the bed and kissed her thoroughly.  Eyeing her mate’s round, soft breasts, she licked her lips and smiled naughtily.  “Don’t worry about mother.  I understand she’s quite taken with Wayte these days.  Seems she finally figured out the old reprobate’s been in love with her for years.” 

Giving in to the mischievous fingers tickling her nipples, Grace moaned and opened her legs, welcoming the knee intent on investigating her feminine territory.  “Are… are you sure your mother won’t eat me?”  A panther’s tail appeared and tapped her on the lips.

“Hush.”

Fingers replaced knee and suddenly Grace could not speak, her silence broken only by breathless sighs of passion.  Time passed and then….

“Grace!  Will you  **please** let go of my tail?”

+++++++

“This looks familiar.”  Grace stared in amazement at the crystal spheres filled with silver fireflies.  Each sphere sat in its own carved nook along the wall of the corridor she and her mate were navigating.  As they approached each one, the fireflies would stir to life and provide enough illumination until they could reach the next sphere.

“Wayte probably took you down this corridor when he was sneaking you into my chambers.”  Peryn smiled indulgently at her mate, chuckling softly when Grace began to test just how close she had to step toward a sphere to make the fireflies glow.  The princess wrapped her arms around Grace’s waist and nuzzled the back of her neck.  “I have several of those in my room you can experiment with, my curious love.”

Grace captured the hands playing with the ribbons on her bodice.  “Your home is filled with so many fascinating things.  Why would you ever want to leave such a magical place and live with me in the valley below?”

Peryn twirled Grace around and pressed her against the wall, taking her time scattering gentle kisses all over her face, neck and the curves of her bosom.  “You have answered your own question, Sweetness.  Wherever you are is where I wish to be.”  Peryn sank to her knees and offered kisses to Grace’s rounded tummy.  “There exists no magic more special than the love we have for each other.”  She lifted her head and smiled up at the woman standing before her.  “You are my magic, Grace.”

Grace pulled Peryn to her feet and into an embrace guaranteed to squeeze the very air out of her lungs.  “I love you so much.  I thank the gods of my father every morning and every night for sending you to me.”  She buried her face in Peryn’s long red tresses and inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet scent of her woman.  A noise caught her attention and she looked up to find a curious squirrel perched on the crystal sphere directly in front of her.  “Peryn?  There’s a squirrel staring at us.”

Peryn removed her hands from her mate’s luscious behind and turned, keeping Grace’s arms wrapped loosely around her waist.  Catching sight of the small animal, she laughed and shook a finger at it.  “Up to your old tricks, I see.”

The squirrel squeaked indignantly before clamoring down the wall to a spot on the floor and shifted into the shape of an elderly, gray-haired gentleman.  Dusting off his coat, Wayte grinned at his princess.  “I resent that remark, young lady.”

Maintaining a hold on Grace’s hand, Peryn hugged the man that had been her trusted confidante for most of her life.  “You old goat.  It’s so good to see you.”

“I believe that’s what’s known as the pot calling the kettle black, you  **old** married woman.”  Laughing heartily, Wayte turned his attention to the princess’ companion.  “Welcome home, Mistress Grace.  You are as lovely as ever, if not more so.  I take it being bonded to this wicked shapeshifter agrees with you?”

Even after a year of living with her unique mate, Grace still found it amazing to watch the transformation of animal to human.  She smiled at Wayte, her smile slipping into a frown when she noticed something unusual.  “Peryn?  He’s wearing clothes.”

Peryn glanced sideways at Grace, her emerald green eyes filled with a hint of confusion.  “Yes, he is.  Is that a problem?”

“When you shift into your human form, you’re always naked.  Why is that?”  Grace placed her hands on her hips and began to tap one foot.  “Peryn?”

Wayte chuckled at the blush that stained the young princess’ cheeks.  Taking Grace by the arm, he guided her down the corridor.  “I’m sure Peryn was taught the clothing spell during her year of training.”  He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  “But if I was newly married, with a mate as beautiful as yourself, I don’t think I would worry about using it, would you?”

It was Grace’s turn to blush as she glanced over her shoulder at Peryn.  “I’m definitely going to spank your behind,” she mouthed.

Peryn brought forth her tail and waved it at her mate.  “Promises, promises.”

Wayte put an end to their playfulness by pressing against the wall that opened into the princess’ chambers.  “The celebration to welcome you home will begin in two hours.  I hope that is enough time for the two of you to settle in and get dressed.”

Peryn slipped her tail inside Grace’s bodice.  “More than enough time, Wayte.  Please inform my mother that we will be with her shortly.”  The feline shapeshifter yelped when her lover playfully nipped the end of her tail.  “Or maybe not.  Tell mother….”  Peryn was pulled into the room, the stays of her gown hurriedly loosened.  “Ummm… tell mother she will see us when she sees us.  Grace!  Wayte is still here.”

Grace popped up from behind Peryn’s back, her mate’s tail tucked between her teeth.  Removing it from her mouth, she grinned at the elderly gentleman.  “Say good-bye, Wayte.”

With an understanding twinkle in his eyes, Wayte did as he was instructed.  “Until later, dear ladies,” he said as he bowed to them.  A grin appeared on his face when the secret door was slammed shut.  “Ah, to be young and in love again.”  He tapped his chin in thought.  “I wonder if the queen needs help getting into her new gown.”  His grin became as wicked as Peryn’s as he turned down the corridor that would lead him to his royal lover.  “Better yet, I wonder if I have time to ride the dragon’s tail before the celebration.  Oh, Isemay!”

+++++++

“Peryn!  I can’t believe what I’m seeing.  It’s absolutely incredible.”

Peryn laughed at her mate.  Grace was obviously overwhelmed by the lavishness of the ball and was trying to look in all four directions at one time. 

Grace pointed at the ceiling.  “Oh my!  The orchestra… they’re floating in midair.”

The princess didn’t even bother glancing up, her focus remaining firmly on Grace’s animated features.  “The musicians are a group of hummingbirds and they prefer to remain in the air even when they are in their human form.” 

“Unbelievable.”  Grace turned her attention to the dance floor.  “Peryn, a unicorn!  And is that an owl perched on its back?”

“That’s my Uncle Selthe and Aunt Tervae.”  Peryn gently closed Grace’s open mouth.  “Don’t stare so much.  You’ll make the natives nervous.”

Grace dropped her eyes but couldn’t quite resist taking a peek at the huge lion walking in their direction and the four peacocks strutting proudly behind him. 

Peryn laughed when she caught her mate still sneaking furtive glances at those around her.  “That’s Polier and his four wives.  Stay away from him.  He has a roving tail.”

“Don’t worry.”  Grace slipped her arm through Peryn’s.  “The only tail I want roving anywhere near me is yours, my sweet kitty.”

Peryn recognized the light of desire in Grace’s blue eyes and was about to suggest they make a short visit to the library when a voice interrupted her.

“My daughters, welcome home.”

The two women turned as one and found themselves embraced and kissed on each cheek by Peryn’s mother, the queen.  Before either one could return the greeting, Isemay had stepped aside and revealed the short man cowering behind her.  “Peryn, look who has come to offer you the drink of contrition.” 

Ellond stepped forward and Grace immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  Glancing to the side, she saw a feline ear poke through Peryn’s elaborate hairstyle, and realizing her mate was about to shapeshift, she reached around and pinched her on the behind.  “He’s come to apologize,” she whispered fiercely.  “Be gracious and accept.”

Grace gave a small sigh of relief when Peryn’s ear slowly resumed its human form but then a familiar sound caught her attention and she forced a loud cough, hoping the noise would drown out her mate’s menacing growl.  “We would be honored to partake of this drink and hope all misunderstandings are now a thing of the past.”  Grace knew Peryn was looking at her as if she had lost her mind but she did not care.  Peryn was hers, had chosen her above all others to be her bondmate, and Grace had it within her heart to forgive the elder shapeshifter for his past transgressions.

Ellond bowed low before the three women.  “Please accept my most humble apologies.  My behavior the last time we met was most unforgivable.  I did not realize Peryn had given her heart to another and, obviously, neither did anyone else.” 

Ellond shot an accusing glance at Isemay and the queen suddenly found herself the target of two more pairs of reproachful eyes.  Isemay dismissed the silent accusations with a regal wave of her hand.  “Shall we partake of the special wine Ellond has brought for us?”  She beckoned to Wayte, who was standing nearby, carrying a tray that held a crystal decanter filled with wine the color of shimmering emeralds. 

“Allow me.”  Ellond took the crystal goblet handed to him by Wayte and filled it with wine.  He offered it to Peryn with a small bow and then filled a second goblet and gave it to Grace.

Grace examined the uniquely colored wine and was about to take a sip when she noticed the trembling in Ellond’s hand as he placed the decanter back on the tray.  Looking closer at the man, she noticed the look of wariness in his eyes and the way they darted from side to side.  The second a hint of malevolence touched his nervous smile, Grace knew something was seriously wrong.

Throwing her glass on the floor, she reached for Peryn’s.  “Don’t!”  The warning came a second too late, for her mate had already taken several sips of the wine.  Before she could even touch Peryn, the princess cried out in anguish and shifted into her panther form.  “No!  Peryn!”

Ignoring those standing around her, Grace dropped to her knees and tried her best to hold and comfort the writhing panther, taking no notice of the claws that slashed at her gown and sliced her flesh.  “What have you done?” she screamed as she looked up, the sound of her anger and fear meeting a swift death when she found, flying above her head, two dragons facing off against each other, the smaller one holding Ellond in her arms.  The man had transformed into the shape of a boar and snorted gleefully, his beady eyes bearing down on Peryn.  Wishing she had a sword so that she could lop off the squealing pig’s head, Grace tightened her grip on Peryn and turned her attention to the two dragons.  She gasped when the one with the blood red wings shapeshifted in part and the upper half of her body transformed into that of a scarlet-haired woman.

“Isemay!” a shrill voice boomed out.  “It is now time, dear sister, for you to experience the heartbreak I have lived with for the past ten years.”  Pointing a finger at the panther on the floor, Aedammair laughed maniacally.  “You stole Selyn, my one true love from me.  Therefore, I take your daughter from you, the child you love above all others.  And you may thank your dear cousin, Ellond for this bit of magic.  It was his pitiful request for revenge that provided me with the inspiration for my spell.” 

Before the last word could fade into silence, Queen Isemay let loose a deafening shriek and blasted her sister with an incensed breath of fury.  Caught between her human and shapeshifter form, the half woman-half dragon could not withstand the fiery blaze.  Her human shape disintegrated in an instant and the rest of her body, along with Ellond, fell to the floor engulfed in flames.  Wayte rushed forward in an attempt to save Ellond’s life but was snatched back and lifted into the air by a dragon’s claw.

“Isemay, please.  It’s bad enough your hands will be stained with the blood of your sister’s death.  Do not worsen your sin by allowing Ellond to perish also.”  His plea fell on deaf ears and the grip that held him in the air tightened.  Recognizing the signs that would surely mean Ellond’s instant demise, Wayte yelled at his queen, hoping to stop her from breathing fire upon the injured shapeshifter.  “Isemay!  Stop!  If you kill him now, we will never know what has been done to Peryn.”

Isemay lowered Wayte to the floor and instantly shifted into her human form.  She moved quickly to her daughter’s side and offered words of comfort to both her and Grace.  Her child continued to cry out in pain and no touch or spoken word could ease her agony.

The moment his feet hit the marble floor, Wayte rushed forward to rescue Ellond.  Ripping curtains from their moorings on the wall, he threw the swaths of heavy fabric on top of Ellond, smothering the flames that ate away at him.  With the assistance of several servants, he pulled the boar free of the dead dragon’s body and, once the curtains were carefully removed, wrapped him in a cloak of fine silk that was handed to him by one of the remaining guests. 

“Ellond, if you value what’s left of your life, you will shift back into your human form and reveal the spell that has been placed upon our sweet Peryn.” 

It took several minutes before Ellond could summon the energy needed to shift and once he did, those around him gasped loudly, horrified by the burns that covered the majority of his body.

“Someone call for a healer,” Wayte instructed.  As a servant ran to do his bidding, the queen’s counselor turned his fierce gaze on the man lying on the floor.  “What have you done?”

Ellond slowly lifted a charred finger and pointed at Peryn and Grace.  “Mine.  Promised to  **me** .”  The man’s hoarse voice strengthened momentarily.  “How dare she give herself, a princess of true blood, to a detestable human?”  Ellond shifted his gaze to those standing around him.  “It is wrong.  And all of you know it.”  He dropped his hand and began to struggle for breath.  “If I… if I can’t have Peryn, no one else can.” 

The shapeshifter’s voice fell to a whisper and Wayte had to lean close to hear Ellond’s words.  His eyes widened with dismay as he listened but before he could pose any further questions, a scream of excruciating agony split the air and Ellond surrendered his lifeforce. 

Wayte offered up a silent prayer as he covered the man’s face and hid his contorted features from view.  Gesturing to the nearest servant, he gave the instructions to clear the room of all guests.  When the last person had left, he approached the small group still huddled on the floor, his gaze softening at the sight of Peryn curled up and sleeping in Grace’s arms.

“How is she?” he asked as he knelt beside Isemay.  

Grace lifted her tear-stained face to the kindhearted counselor.  “She collapsed a few minutes ago and is now as you see her.” 

Placing a comforting hand on Grace’s shoulder, Wayte turned to his queen and found her shapeshifting back and forth, the transformation so rapid, it caused a flickering aura to surround her.  “Isemay,” he said quietly.  “Give me your hand.”  The queen obeyed and Wayte gripped her hand tightly, anchoring her to his strength while ignoring the sharp nails that pierced his skin.  He tightened his hold as he pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, “Your anger serves no purpose and will only create panic.”  He nodded in Grace’s direction.  “There are others to consider now.”

With a final shudder, the queen settled fully into her human form.  Signaling her understanding with a soft caress to Wayte’s cheek, Isemay slid from his embrace and wrapped her arms around Peryn and Grace.  “What did Ellond confess?” she asked, her hands joining Grace’s in an effort to soothe the tremors besetting her child’s sleeping form.  “What evilness has he and my sister conspired together to visit upon my daughter?”

Wayte watched the two women as they worked together.  “The spell of prevention has been placed upon her, my Queen.”

Grace pressed a kiss to the top of Peryn’s head and then gently rubbed behind her ears.  “What is that?  What is the spell of prevention?”

Sighing heavily, Wayte moved to stand behind his queen, both of their gazes turning sad as they realized the seriousness of the situation.  “This particular spell prevents Peryn from shapeshifting.  She will remain in her animal form until the spell is broken.  And unless….”  He steadied Isemay with a firm hand on her shoulder.

“What?  Unless what?” Grace demanded as she tugged Peryn closer, nearly overbalancing herself trying to get the large cat in her lap.  “Look you two, I’m Peryn’s mate.  I insist you tell me everything and I mean  **everything** .”  She looked her mother-in-law straight in the eye.  “I cannot help your daughter if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Wayte spoke for his queen.  “Since the creator of the spell is no longer with us, we will need the help of a more powerful sorceress or wizard to break it.  And those that can help us live far outside our realm and it will take many moons to reach their homelands.” 

“What else?”  Grace swallowed the fear that threatened to choke her.  She knew without a doubt the next words spoken would shatter her heart into a million pieces.

Wayte took a seat on the floor and wrapped an arm around her.  “Shapeshifters that are caught for a long period of time in their animal form lose all traces of their humanity and slowly go insane.  If we cannot break the spell in time, Peryn will die because her mind cannot resolve the conflict that will arise between her human consciousness and that of the panther.”

“Then there is no time to waste.”  Grace carefully laid Peryn on the floor and rose to her feet.  “Dispatch whatever emissaries you have, have them leave this very instant.”  A frown appeared on her face as she examined the scratches that covered her arms.  “Wayte, will you assist me in finding a home in the forest that lies just beyond my village?”

“No!”  Isemay stayed Wayte from rising by gripping his arm.  “You will not remove Peryn from this castle.”

Grace remained standing firmly in place when Peryn’s mother advanced upon her.  “I can and I will.  Peryn needs fresh air and sunshine.  Her mind will need to be challenged on a daily basis if I’m to keep the insanity at bay until someone can be found to break the spell.  What better place to play, to explore than the quiet surroundings of the forest below, a place I am completely familiar with and feel at home in.”  She softened her voice.  “Peryn knows these woods.  We spent countless hours investigating its secrets.  If you are worried the villagers will discover her, construct our home deep in its heart, away from curious eyes.  Place a protective shield around it… use whatever magic you want to make it safe for the two of us.  But know this….”  She gripped the queen’s arm.  “I am taking Peryn through that enchanted window with or without your blessing.”

Isemay rose to her full height and examined the truth that lay in the depths of Grace’s eyes.  This human had already demonstrated her strength of character and the pure spirit of her love for Peryn.  If anyone could take on the daunting task of keeping Peryn sane during her incarceration as an animal, she knew in her heart it would be this plump, rather simple looking human. 

“Wayte, instruct Selthe that I shall be in need of his assistance.”  Isemay clapped her hands and instructed the servants that appeared to carry Peryn to her chambers.  “Selthe is the brother of my departed husband and the builder of this castle.  He will construct your home and will safeguard its presence from others with the same magic that keeps…” She waved her hand indicating the room in which they were standing.  “… this place invisible to those that live in the valley below us.” 

“Thank you.”  Grace turned to follow after the servants carrying her mate but hesitated at the doorway.  “I know how hard this will be for you, not having Peryn here but I really feel it is for the best.  But please know that you will always be welcomed in our home.  And….”  She crushed the tattered material of her gown’s skirt in her hand.  “If I may impose upon you and make one more request?”

A small smile appeared on Isemay’s face.  “Yes, my child?”

“Could… I mean… would it be too much to ask if….”

“Wayte will accompany you and Peryn to your new home and will stay with the two of you as long as you wish.”

Grace hurried back to the queen and, surprisingly, threw her arms around the woman, hugging her with all her might.  “Thank you.  Thank you so very much, your Majesty.”

“I believe it is now time for you to call me mother.  Don’t you?”  Isemay brushed away the tears on Grace’s cheeks.  “Come, let us check on Peryn.  I want one of our healers to attend to her before I retire to my chambers.” 

“Yes.  Yes.  You are most wise, Mother.”  Grace raced ahead of the queen and her counselor, quickly disappearing from sight.

Wayte slipped his arm around Isemay’s narrow waist and pulled her close enough to kiss.  “I will miss waking up in your arms every morning, my love.”

Isemay turned her concerned gaze upon her current consort.  “Do not worry, Wayte.  I will visit often, even if it is only to enjoy a night of your sweet loving.”  She stopped beside the body of her deceased sister and, showing no remorse for having killed her, stomped on the dragon’s tail that had curled tightly upon itself.  “How dare you do this to us, Aedammair!”  She pointed her finger at the slowly disintegrating form on the floor.  “But do not worry, my dear sweet and  **dead** sister.  Your spell  **will** be broken and Peryn  **will** , once again, stand beside me.  On that you can be certain.”  Gathering up her long skirts, she swept from the room. 

Wayte followed his monarch, whispering his own prayer.  “From your lips to the ears of all our gods.  Amen.”

+++++++

Offering her thanks, Grace rushed past the servants that had placed Peryn upon the bed in their sleeping chambers.  She gathered the drowsy panther in her arms and began to weep openly.

“I am so sorry, Peryn.  This is all my fault.  If I hadn’t insisted you forgive Ellond and partake of his wine, none of this would have happened.”  She buried her face in the fur on Peryn’s neck.  “Oh, what have I done?”

Sliding down on the bed, she wrapped her arms and legs around the panther’s sleek form and stroked her face, soothing the twitching whiskers and scratching the sensitive spots behind the flicking ears.  Peryn’s eyelids fluttered open and Grace drew back in surprise when she saw a pair of startling green eyes staring at her—green  **human** eyes.  But before she could even draw a breath to call out her findings, Peryn’s eyes shifted into their feline form.  She felt her heart shatter in that one single moment and she slid away from Peryn, turning her back on her mate so that she would not witness her sobbing.

Gentle hands guided Grace to a sitting position a short time later and, upon opening her eyes, she found Wayte and an unfamiliar woman standing beside the bed.

“Come, child,” Wayte instructed.  “Let us take a walk while Healer Mataye examines the princess.”

Scrubbing the tears from her cheeks, Grace nodded her acknowledgment.  “I’ll be right back, my love,” she whispered as she leaned down and softly kissed the tip of Peryn’s nose.  Running her hand along the panther’s flank, she sighed as she vacated her place on the bed and made room for the healer.

“Shall we?”  Wayte offered Grace his arm and walked her out of the room.  “There is something I wish to show you.”

The gray-haired counselor took Grace to the throne room and took up a position in front of the enchanted window they had stepped through together over a year ago.  Smiling at the unhappy human, he whispered a few strange words and waved his hand across the colored panes of glass.  “The work on your new home has already begun.  The Queen insisted upon it.”  Grace’s hand slipped inside his as they silently watched a family of beavers topple down several large trees.  “The news of Peryn’s plight has spread throughout the kingdom and Selthe finds he has more helpers than he knows what to do with.  At the rate things are going, you may be in your home by the time the new moon rises.”

Wayte smiled when Grace’s eyes grew wide with disbelief.

“But that’s in two weeks.  Impossible!” the human exclaimed.

Wayte tapped her on the chin.  “Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it.  Or your heart.”  With a gentle smile on his face, he brushed away the tears that still clung to Grace’s long eyelashes.  “Have courage, young one.  You will soon enough be sharing sweet kisses with your Peryn.”

Grace looked beyond the site of her and Peryn’s new home and into the shadows of the surrounding forest.  “I hope so, Wayte.  I so desperately hope so.”

+++++++

Picking up her basket of sewing, Grace opened the door and called over her shoulder, “Anybody ready for a little playtime in the sunshine?” 

Out the door shot a black panther, and she couldn’t help but laugh.  Perched on her mate’s back was a small squirrel holding on for dear life.  Wayte refused to allow the princess to romp through the forest alone and, because he couldn’t quite keep up with her as a human, had decided to ride along in his shapeshifter form of a squirrel.  It had taken quite a few attempts before Peryn would allow Wayte to sit on her back and the elderly gentleman had suffered silently, ignoring the bumps and bruises he had obtained when tossed off by the large cat.  Finally, Peryn realized the squirrel was accompanying her no matter what and, now, actually went in search of Wayte when it was time for her daily run through the woods.

Closing the door, Grace took a step back and marveled at the magic that had been built into their new home.  The cozy cottage disappeared from sight the second she said, “Be gone,” thus preventing it from being seen by curious villagers walking through the forest.  The spell worked no matter where Grace was, inside or outside the cottage.  All she had to do was speak those two words and their home was protected from curious eyes.

Even while the cottage was going up, Grace discovered she was having second thoughts and had carefully broached the subject of returning to the place where she and Peryn had spent the last year together.  It was inhabited by those of Peryn’s kind and would be a safer place for them to live until a sorceress or wizard could be found to undo the spell.  Queen Isemay had reflected upon her request for a full second before dismissing it.  She informed Grace that if she would not consent to living in the castle with Peryn then the only other option would be that of keeping her daughter as close as possible and that meant a home in the valley below.

An impatient panther landed at her feet and startled her from her thoughts.  “I’m coming, I’m coming,” she told the black cat and, within minutes, had found her way to a large clearing in the woods that was only a short distance from their home.  This particular spot was Peryn’s favorite for she could run, climb and play to her heart’s content and not worry about being seen—a fact that worried Grace on a daily basis.  Panthers were definitely not native to the area and she feared hunters from the village would see Peryn and try to either capture her or kill her outright.

Taking a seat in the soft grass beneath a towering pine tree, Grace opened her basket and pulled out several dresses that needed repair.  She had barely begun when Wayte appeared at her side and shifted into his human form. 

“That child is going to be the death of me,” he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  “For some reason I don’t seem to remember her being this energetic before she inherited her shapeshifting powers.”

Grace laughed at him.  “You should have seen her during the time we were away.  I finally just gave up on trying to follow her around.  But then….”  Grace patted her tummy.  “Maybe if I had I would not be quite so plump.”

The subject of their conversation appeared suddenly and threw herself at Grace.  With a happy growl, she first dropped a dandelion in Grace’s lap then butted her head against her human’s stomach.  After that Peryn rose up on her hind legs and balanced her front two paws on Grace’s shoulders, taking a moment to share a toothy grin and touch noses with her mate.  Grace reached up to hug the panther but before her arms could even circle her, Peryn had twisted away and was gone from sight on another one of her runs.

Claiming her gift, Grace sighed longingly as she watched her beloved disappear from view.  “I miss you, my love,” she whispered, pressing the fragile flower to her lips before tucking it in her hair.  A hand gripped her shoulder and Grace knew it was Wayte offering her comfort.  “It’s funny how much I miss the little things.  The way she wrinkled her nose, her quiet laugh, the wicked gleam in her eyes when she was up to something naughty.”

Tears formed as she picked up her sewing and played with a piece of lace she was reattaching to one of her dresses.  “I really miss the way she would wrap her arms around me at night and nuzzle my neck just as I was falling asleep.”  Grace dashed away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.  “Oh, Peryn.”

“Do not despair, my child.  Word will soon come.”  Wayte embraced the young woman, wishing he could somehow lighten her spirits.  “Why don’t you and I visit the waterfalls?  Peryn probably could do with a bath by now, don’t you think?”

Sniffling, Grace smiled at Wayte.  “I think someone’s nose is a little too sensitive.”

Wayte stepped away from Grace and pretended to look insulted.  “I beg your pardon.  My nose is just the same as yours.  Except, of course, for the fact that it can do this….” 

A squirrel’s nose appeared on Wayte’s face and twitched itself at Grace, causing her to burst into laughter.  “With a nose like that, it’s no wonder the queen is enamored of you.”

Wayte strutted around Grace.  “I am quite the dashing figure, aren’t I?”

Grace’s attention was caught by a familiar shape streaking through the bushes, and the smile on her face disappeared.  “Wayte?  Tell me about the queen’s sister.  Why did she hate her so?”

The gray-haired counselor took a seat on the ground next to Grace and gazed up at the clouds that hid his home from view.  “Isemay is the youngest of the two and was quite loved by her parents, so much so her father decreed that she, and  **not** her older sister, would become the next ruler of our kingdom.  Aedammair resented this immensely and, shortly after the ruling was made public, immersed herself in the art of sorcery, studying with some of the greatest wizards that ever lived.”

“It was several years later when Selyn, one of Isemay’s ladies-in-waiting caught Aedammair’s eye and she became quite captivated by her beauty.  She pursued Selyn relentlessly but that particular maiden’s heart had already been given to Isemay.  You see, our queen had just lost her husband and Selyn was the one who comforted her during the long season of mourning.  The two women became inseparable and Aedammair was livid with anger.  Isemay had not only cheated her out of her rightful place as heir but now had stolen the woman she loved.  Refusing to even speak to her sister, Aedammair left without a word and, up until now, no one even knew she still was among the living.”

Wayte scratched his head.  “Isemay spent many years searching for her sister but to no avail.  Aedammair could not be found and finally my queen had no option but to declare her dead.”

“Wayte.”

A honey smooth voice interrupted and Wayte nearly fell on his face as he hastily scrambled to his feet.  “My queen,” he whispered huskily.

Grace lifted her eyes and saw Peryn’s mother step through the vines of a wild rosebush.  Her intense gaze was focused on her companion and it did not take her long to understand the reason for the queen’s visit.  It had been at least two months since Wayte had come to live with them, and it was obvious from the look of longing on Isemay’s face that she had desperately missed her royal consort. 

Sliding into Wayte’s arms, the regal shapeshifter glanced down at Grace and asked, “How is my daughter?”

Suddenly feeling way beyond tired, Grace indicated the trees above their heads.  “Doing as best as can be expected.”  All three watched as Peryn jumped from branch to branch in pursuit of a bumblebee.

“And her mind?”  Isemay chuckled at her daughter’s antics.  “Any signs of the insanity?”

“Her mind is as sharp as ever as far as I can tell.  She is her playful self and I have noticed nothing amiss in regards to her behavior.”  She turned away from the sight of Wayte pressing kisses to Isemay’s hand.  “Any word yet from the couriers you sent out?”

“Unfortunately, no.”  Isemay stepped out of Wayte’s arms and stroked her hand over Grace’s bent head.  “Have patience, my dear.  Those of our kind who practice the arts are not always easily found.”

Her shoulders drooped with exhaustion and despair.  “That is much easier said than done.” She gathered her things together and rose to her feet.  “If you’ll excuse me, it’s time for me to prepare the noon meal.  Will you be joining us?”

Her question was answered by the familiar sounds of loving.  Not wishing to intrude upon Wayte and Isemay’s moment together, she quickly began walking back to the cottage.  A hushed moan captured the attention of her lonely heart and she hesitated on the edge of the clearing, unable to stop herself from looking over her shoulder.  What she saw made her ache for the physical passion that had been missing from her life since that fateful night two months ago.  How she longed to be in Peryn’s arms once more and experience the joy of their love for one another. 

A warmth settled next to her, and she looked down, surprised to discover her mate standing at her side, her curious gaze examining Grace’s features.  “I would give everything I own to be in your arms at this moment.”  

Peryn circled her waist with her tail and, with a butt of her head, encouraged her to walk back towards their home.  They stopped only long enough for the speaking of the magic words that would make the cottage visible again.  As soon as she said, “Return,” Peryn was guiding her through the door and into their bedchamber.  Grabbing the handle of the sewing basket with her teeth, the large cat dropped it on the floor and kicked it out of the way with one of her hind legs. 

Grace smiled sadly at her mate as she took a seat in the rocking chair that sat near the window, its view that of the large flower garden that decorated the rear edge of the cottage’s estate.  “It’s just not fair,” she said dejectedly as she paused to pull off her shawl and toss it on the bed.  For a long time, she simply rocked back and forth as she stared at the soft feather mattress, her depression deepening when she contemplated another lonely night without Peryn’s lovemaking.

A light scraping of the tender flesh of her bosom distracted her and, upon investigation, found Peryn using her claws to pull at the laces of her bodice.  “What are you doing, sweetheart?”  she attempted to retie the laces but drew back in surprise when sharp teeth nipped at her fingers.  “Peryn?”

The panther ignored her and, after a brief struggle, nuzzled Grace’s bodice open, the fabric parting wide, allowing her breasts to spill from their confinement. 

Grace knew she should protest Peryn’s behavior but her body was so hungry for her lover’s touch, she permitted herself a moment of pleasure, secretly enjoying the feather soft brush of Peryn’s muzzle on both of her breasts.  “My dear heart, I’ve missed this so much,” she whispered as she lifted her breasts free of her dress and gently squeezed them, her thumbs repeatedly flicking over the highly sensitive nipples. 

So caught up in the sensations generated from the gentle manipulations of her breasts, she did not realize Peryn had moved away.  It wasn’t until she felt whiskers tickling the flesh on her inner thighs that she became aware of where her mate had disappeared to.  It took a few seconds before she could focus her gaze and, once she did, a blush spread across her cheeks when she saw her skirt bunched around her hips and Peryn softly licking her knee. 

“No, Peryn.  Don’t,” she protested as she pushed the panther’s head away.  Her refusal of her mate’s ministrations were met with a growl and the next thing she knew Peryn had caught her hand between her teeth and guided it to the area between her thighs.  The large cat sniffed her womanhood and a grin appeared on her face upon discovering the scent of her mate’s arousal.  Purring loudly, Peryn let go of the hand she held and pressed it with her nose against the fabric-covered mound. 

“Peryn, I couldn’t.  Not without you.”  Grace could feel the dampness of her undergarment and her blush of embarrassment spread from her cheeks down her neck.

Peryn, obviously, wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  She shoved Grace’s hand to the side and grabbed hold of the thin panel of fabric with her teeth and tugged on it until it ripped loose.  She then took Grace’s hand back in her mouth and placed it against the dark forest of curls that had been uncovered.  She kept nudging until several fingers slipped between the damp folds of flesh that sheltered the intimate entrance to her mate’s body. 

Grace surrendered to Peryn’s insistent behavior.  Somehow, even in her feline form, her lover knew she needed release from the sexual tension that had been building up inside her body over the past two months.  Closing her eyes, she slid her fingers deep inside, moaning softly at the silky heat that greeted her exploration.  Familiar sensations swept over her, and she gave into the memory that was crowding her mind, images of the last time she and Peryn had made love.

**_The fading light of the sunset spilled across the room and Grace felt her body shudder with passion as she watched Peryn turn from the open window and walk toward their bed.  Her naked body glided gracefully across the mattress, covering Grace’s plumpness, settling between her outstretched legs.  Several sparkling sapphire dragonflies had followed Peryn to their bed and wherever the princess pressed a kiss to Grace’s body, one would land upon that spot and tease it with the soft brush of their gossamer thin wings._ **

**_“I love you, Grace,” Peryn whispered as she nipped the tender flesh of her breasts.  “You are my world and I have never been as happy as I am right now.”_ **

**_Grace cupped the back of Peryn’s head, encouraging her to linger where she was, arching her back so that her nipples grazed the lips that always gave her such exquisite pleasure.  “Peryn, my love, my heart.”_ **

**_Peryn responded to her plea and slid both of her hands beneath her back, lifting her so that her open mouth was filled with the pierced flesh of her mate’s left nipple.  She slipped her tongue inside the circlet of gold and tugged on it, rejoicing in the mewling sounds that Grace could not silence.  Tightening her grip on the quivering body beneath her, she began to suck softly, humming with happiness when she felt the muscles of Grace’s back stretch taut as she pressed helplessly against her.  Restless hands searched for an anchoring hold, sliding over her shoulders and down her back, frantic fingernails scraping along the indentation of her spine._ **

**_Lifting her mouth away from Grace’s breast, she hovered over it, her ragged breath making the moist nipple tighten into a hard peak.  “Here is the only place I want to be, Grace.”  Peryn lowered her head and kissed a path down the shadowed valley that lay between her mate’s generous breasts.  “Here in your heart.”_ **

**_Grace cried out, overwhelmed by the simple words.  “Make love to me, please.  I need you, Peryn.  Touch me where no one ever has.”_ **

**_Peryn rose up on her knees and pushed Grace’s legs further apart.  She sought the satiny curls that hid the home of her mate’s passion, teasing a finger inside to capture a sample of the sweet nectar that rushed out to greet her gentle foray.  “You are so wet, my love.”_ **

**_“Taste me.  Taste what belongs only to you.”_ **

**_Grace gasped when Peryn’s tongue intimately caressed her.  The small nubbin of flesh within her womanhood, the one that gave her so much joy, shivered as it was lovingly tortured, tongue and teeth making it ache so wondrously._ **

**_The finger inside her was soon joined by two of its sisters and Grace felt the urgency of her need rise up inside her.  She found Peryn’s free hand and gripped it, pulling it to her lips so that she could offer it kisses and breathless words of love._ **

**_Realizing her mate’s body was straining for release, Peryn quickly stroked her fingers in and out, making sure the heel of her hand collided with the swollen protrusion of flesh that she had just pleasured with her tongue.  The evidence of Grace’s passion spilled out of her, dampening Peryn’s hand and the sheets below, the echo of her cries and the thrashing of her body signaling a loss of control as she surrendered to the maelstrom of her climax._ **

**_Grace sobbed as Peryn gathered her close, hushing her trembling with soothing words and gentle caresses.  “I love you, Peryn,” Grace whispered as she buried her face in the crimson curls that had escaped her mate’s braid.  “I will love no other as long as I shall live.”_ **

With the memory of those words echoing in her mind, Grace opened her eyes and discovered she was no longer sitting in the rocking chair by the window.  She was now laying upon the bed, completely naked, the fingers of her right hand still tangled in the exceedingly moist curls at the apex of her thighs.  Her other fingers were lazily playing with the piercing of her left breast, the nipple swollen and wet and extremely sensitive. 

It was this last finding that had her sitting straight up and searching for her missing mate.  She found Peryn stretched across the end of the bed, cleaning her whiskers, a very superior look of satisfaction on her face.

Clearing the huskiness from her throat, she reached for the shawl she had discarded earlier and wrapped it around her nakedness.  “Peryn?”  As she was tying a knot in the edges, a furry head butted her in the stomach then worked its way under the shawl and nuzzled the soft underside of her left breast. 

“I believe you have teased me more than enough for one day.”  Grace pushed Peryn away from her body and kissed her on the nose, blushing furiously at the taste of her own essence on the panther’s muzzle.  “Oh my!”  Slipping under the covers, she pulled Peryn close and hid her fiery red cheeks in the cat’s silky fur.  A minute later, she reached down and gripped Peryn’s tail, twisting it nervously.

“Peryn!  Your mother!  Do you think she heard me screaming?”

+++++++

“Tell the queen we will meet her shortly in the throne room.  Knowing Grace, she will want to gather a few things together before leaving.”  Wayte returned the scroll to the small fox standing in the doorway and watched as it scampered back into the forest. 

Four more months had passed without word from the queen’s couriers.  Four additional months of worry and despair, not only for his beloved monarch but also for Grace.  The young human was withering away physically and emotionally, losing both weight and hope as each day passed.  Wayte was amazed at how bravely she endured the absence of her soulmate and he prayed nightly for the gods to answer their pleas for help.  Grace was close to breaking and he feared her heart would not recover if word did not soon come.

Closing the door, the older man couldn’t help but do a little dance of joy.  The gods had, indeed, heard their pleas.  A wizard had been found, and now it would only be a matter of days before Peryn was released from the spell placed upon her.

“Grace!  Peryn!”  Wayte hurried down the hallway to the girls’ bedchamber, anxious to share the good news.  He knocked once before pushing the door open and gasped in horror when he found Grace’s crumpled body on the floor.  Her gown was torn to shreds and what fabric that did remain was stained with blood. 

Wayte rushed to her side and carefully eased her over on her back, hissing loudly at the bleeding wounds that covered the majority of her body.  “Grace!  Grace!  Can you speak to me?”  He cradled the human’s head in his lap as he searched for Peryn in the shadows of the room.  “What happened?  Where’s the princess?”

“It’s not her fault,” Grace whispered hoarsely.  “It’s not her fault.”  A trickle of blood escaped her lips, creating a crimson trail across her cheek, its path halted by the long gash that laid open the flesh of her jaw.  “The… the insanity has… has been pulling at her… didn’t want to worry you.”  She groaned as she reached up and clutched Wayte’s waistcoat with her bloody hands.  “It’s not her fault,” she insisted, her breathing becoming ragged with each word.  “I tripped… fell on her… she was asleep.”

Wayte peeled Grace’s hands free and laid her back on the floor.  Grabbing for a discarded pillow, he placed it under Grace’s head and in the process discovered a large lump.  He immediately performed a quick assessment of her physical injuries, noting the large bleeding wounds on her abdomen and left thigh.  He immediately ripped strips of cloth from Grace’s skirt and pressed them against the wounds in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.  Holding the cloth with one hand, he cupped the uninjured side of Grace’s face and tried to make her focus her attention on him. 

“Grace, open your eyes.  Grace!”

Eyelids fluttering weakly, Grace finally managed to obey the urgent request.  She attempted to lift her hand several times but finally gave up and let it drop helplessly to the floor.  “Keep Peryn safe, Wayte.  Prom… promise me.”

Wayte gathered Grace’s hand in his.  “She will come to no harm, Mistress Grace.  I promise you this.”  He looked around the room once again, finding no evidence of the panther’s whereabouts.  “Grace, where is Peryn?”  When there was no answer to his question, he glanced back at the injured woman and discovered she had slipped into a semi-conscious state.  He carefully shook her awake.  “Grace, where is Peryn?  A wizard has been found and, if we are to save Peryn before the insanity destroys her, we must make haste.”  

His question was again met with silence and he finally made the decision to call for assistance.  Stripping off his coat, he removed from one of the inner pockets a small jeweled acorn and a slender gold hammer.  Setting the acorn on the floor, he tapped it sharply with the hammer.  The unique nut split in half and a beam of brilliant red light exploded from its center and shot straight up.  Before he could even replace the hammer back in its pocket, the wall in front of him dissolved into a shimmering mist and through it stepped Isemay and several servants.

"Mother Goddess of all that is holy!”

Ignoring his queen’s shocked cry, Wayte addressed one of the servants.  “I need a healer immediately.”  The young man turned quickly on his heel and disappeared back through the mist.

Isemay dropped down beside Wayte.  “What happened?  Is my daughter responsible for this?”

“The insanity has begun, my Queen.  From what I can gather, Grace has been having increasing problems with your daughter but has not said anything because she did not want to trouble us.”

“Poor sweet child.”  Isemay brushed Grace’s damp bangs off her forehead.  “Where is Peryn now?”

“I do not know.  She was not present when I discovered Grace.”

Isemay addressed the two servants hovering behind her.  “Find my daughter.  Now.”  The men immediately shapeshifted into two small hawks that flew out the room’s open window.  Turning her attention back to Wayte, she said, “These wounds are extremely grave.  Take Grace through the portal now.  Do not wait for the healer to come here.  I will make sure Peryn is found and get her to the wizard as quickly as possible.”

The queen lightly touched the gash on Grace’s cheek.  “Peryn is never going to forgive herself for inflicting these wounds upon her mate.  It’s bad enough she has had to suffer the indignities of being forced to live as an animal these past six months.  Now she will have to spend the rest of her life with a visible reminder of this moment every time she looks at the woman she loves.  It’s not fair, Wayte.”

Isemay assisted her consort in lifting Grace off the floor.  “Make sure the healer has everything she needs to take care of this sweet child.”  Touching Wayte on the shoulder, she spared one last glance at the woman he held in his arms.  “Who could have foreseen that our day of celebration would turn into one of tragedy?” 

Once Isemay had exited the cottage, Wayte moved to the window and watched her transform herself into a dragon.  He shifted his human burden slightly so that he could wave farewell to his lover.  The slight movement woke Grace and she struck out at Wayte, screaming for her mate.  “Peryn!  Peryn!  I have to find her.  She needs me!”

“Hush, child.”  Wayte gathered Grace close as he walked toward the portal that would return him to his home in the clouds.  “Your mate will be found and taken to the wizard.  If all goes well, Peryn will be at your side before the new moon rises.”

Grace continued to cry as Wayte stepped through the shimmering mist. 

“Come back, Peryn.  Come back.”

+++++++

Isemay was not quite as young as she appeared and there were very few things left in this universe that amazed her.  The wizard, its shapeshifter’s form so ancient that few could even remember its name, rose from the violent waves that crashed upon the shore and towered far above the cliffs where Isemay stood.  Countless tentacles thrashed through the air and several still held within their grasp, shipwrecked vessels and the crumbling skeletons of foes vanquished long ago.  The sight of the wizard extending one of its seaweed-covered tentacles toward the bound form of her daughter rendered Isemay absolutely speechless. Yet, despite her fears, she knew immediately that this wizard was one of great power and could easily lift the spell, restoring Peryn to her rightful self. 

Isemay clasped her hands to her breast as she watched the wizard tear away the ropes that kept Peryn from escaping.  Lifting her high in the air, he examined the snarling and writhing panther, grunting slightly when sharp claws connected with his fleshy tentacles. 

Thunder ripped through the silence and it took a few moments before Isemay realized it was the wizard reciting the words of an ancient incantation.  Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Peryn was thrown high in the air, her sleek body spiraling helplessly as she plummeted back toward the earth and sank into the ocean.  Strong hands restrained Isemay, keeping her from diving off the edge of the cliff upon which she stood so that she might save her drowning daughter.  Even stronger hands and ropes were laid upon her when she suddenly shapeshifted and attempted to fly to Peryn’s aid.  Powerless to act, Isemay was forced to watch her daughter’s body disappear beneath the surface of the choppy water. 

“What have you done?” she screamed at the wizard after she shifted back into her human shape and was released from the ropes holding her earthbound.  “Do something!  She’s drowning!”

The wizard ignored Isemay and thundered out more strange words as he touched the water’s surface with the tip of a tentacle, bringing a complete calmness to it. 

Minutes passed before a tiny ripple marred the water’s glass-like surface.  The ripple multiplied and soon became a furious whirling vortex, its center disappearing from sight as black clouds chased across the darkening sky, their appearance heralded by ear-splitting thunder.  A bolt of lightening shattered the sky before striking the heart of the vortex, causing it to reverse its direction and spiral toward the sky.  Balanced on the rising column of water was Peryn and, as she rose in the air, her body slowly began to shapeshift.

Thunder roared as a sudden barrage of lightening bombarded the heavens, blinding all who watched the spectacle.  It wasn’t until there was absolute silence that Isemay dared to open her eyes.  She gasped when she found her daughter being brought to her by the wizard, Peryn’s sleeping form held gently in his arms as he walked across the ocean’s surface.  Isemay hurried down the cliff’s winding paths and met the white-haired sorcerer the moment he sat foot upon the shore.

“The spell has been lifted, daughter of Aylene, wife of Thoranth.” 

Peryn was delivered to the servants that had accompanied her upon her journey and they quickly wrapped a thick, fur cloak around her naked body.

“How may I thank you?” she inquired.

“The knowledge that you destroyed the malicious soul of my fiercest rival is more than thanks enough.  She was pure evil and those of our kind will not mourn her passing.”  Turning back to his home in the ocean, the wizard waved away additional words of appreciation.  “Do not delay your return home, daughter of Aylene.  The heart of your child cries out in pain and must be reunited with its mate as quickly as possible.”

“I shall do as you say,” Isemay replied as she bowed to the ancient wizard.  The moment he disappeared from view, she snapped out her own orders to those waiting with Peryn.  “Time is of the importance.  Therefore, the four of you alone shall return by ship.”

“And what of you and the princess?  What arrangements shall we make for the two of you?”

Isemay removed her outer robes and handed them to her lady in waiting.  “You heard the wizard.  There is no time to waste.  I shall shift and carry Peryn home in my arms.”

“As you wish, my queen.”

Isemay gently caressed Peryn’s cheek.  “Sleep, my child and dream of the one who loves you.”

Peryn’s eyes flickered open at the touch of her mother’s hand.  “Grace,” she whispered hoarsely as she turned her head back and forth in search of her mate.  “Grace, where are you?”

A tear escaped the corner of Isemay’s eye as she slowly shapeshifted.  As always, the teardrop transformed into a fragile butterfly but instead of taking flight as it normally did, the tiny creature hovered over Peryn for several seconds before settling down upon her breast.  It remained there, unafraid of the dragon that carefully lifted Peryn and cradled her in its arms.  The dragon swiftly rose in the air and as it flew away, the name of Peryn’s beloved echoed throughout the crystal blue skies.

“Grace.”

+++++++

Mischief, a calico kitten with four black paws, scampered through the colorful flowers and bushes that surrounded the rear entrance of the cottage.  Giving into his insatiable curiosity, he made several stops along the way to where his owner sat in the very back of the garden.  He first climbed up on the ledge of the water fountain so that he could wave hello to the tadpoles swimming inside.  Satisfied his presence had been duly noted, he then jumped off and attacked a pinecone, rolling it across the ground with his paw until it disappeared beneath a prickly bush.  Finally, the kitten danced across the winding walkway, hissing and spitting at the family of geese and ducks that shared his home, making sure each member of the group knew exactly who the king of the garden was. 

After several more minutes of exploration, Mischief reached his destination and meowed loudly for attention.  His cry quickly shifted into a purr of contentment when he was lifted off the ground and placed in a most comfortable lap.  Totally unaware of the discomfort he was causing, he began to knead the soft mound that was fast becoming his favorite place to sleep.  His loving touches were soon too painful and Mischief found himself tumbled to the ground.  An apologetic scratch behind the ears calmed his offended feelings but before he could vocalize his displeasure, a bumblebee caught his attention and he was off, chasing it through a nearby patch of daisies. 

With a forlorn sigh, Grace pulled her robe tight around her chilled body and watched Mischief disappear into the flowers.  Wayte had given her the kitten, hoping it would keep her company while she waited for Peryn’s return.  Little did he know how much the small cat was a constant reminder for her, a reminder of the mate who was no longer at her side.  Mischief was just as inquisitive and playful as Peryn and it was all she could do to not return the kitten to Wayte, knowing full well it would hurt his feelings. 

Therefore, she allowed the kitten to stay, letting it freely roam the cottage and its grounds.  The only room that was off limits to Mischief was the bedroom, and Grace realized it was silly of her to lock the kitten out but that room held so many memories of Peryn.  She just couldn’t deal with another feline snuggling up to her in bed or playing at her feet while she sat in the rocking chair and sewed.  It was entirely too much for her lonely heart. 

She brushed away a strand of hair the breeze had coaxed loose and frowned when her fingers encountered the bandage that covered the length of her jaw.  A slight twinge of pain reminded her it was time to take another dose of the healing elixir that had been given to her when she left the castle.  Taking her walking stick in hand, a gift from a sympathetic Selthe, Grace carefully rose to her feet.  Mischief darted in front of her as she stepped away from the bench she had been sitting on and the sudden appearance of the cat caught her by surprise, causing her to stumble slightly to her left.  Before she could recover her balance, her injured thigh protested the sudden shift of weight and gave way and, with a wounded cry, she fell to the ground. 

Giving into the frustration that had plagued her soul for the past six months, Grace snapped angrily at the hands that assisted her back on the bench.  “Don’t touch me!”

“It has been so long, my sweet Grace.  Please don’t deny my touch.”

Her heart stopped and then burst into flight as she lifted her gaze to the beloved face that had been lost to her for such a long time.  “Peryn?”  Drinking in the sight of her mate, she lifted a trembling hand and traced the lips that were smiling at her, their satiny surface wet with the tears that fell unheeded from familiar emerald green eyes.  “Peryn, is it really you?  Or am I dreaming once again?”  Grace cupped Peryn’s cheek and brushed away the tears that clung there.  “Please tell me I’m not dreaming because if you’re another apparition, my heart might as well cease beating.”

Tender kisses were pressed to her lips, nose and eyes.  “Are these the kisses of a ghost, my love?  Are these the lips, the hands of one who has no substance except in your dreams?” 

Grace finally surrendered to the reality of her lover’s return and threw her arms around Peryn’s slender body, crushing her in a hug that nearly drove all air from her lungs.  “Peryn!  It is you!”  She covered Peryn’s face with a thousand hungry kisses.  “My beloved, I have missed you so much.  The loneliness was almost too much to bear.”  She moved to bury her face in the riotous curls that fell around Peryn’s shoulders, wanting only to re-familiarize herself with the comforting scents of her mate’s luxuriant hair.  Fingers digging into her shoulders prevented her and she glanced up at Peryn with a confused look on her face.  “Sweetheart?”

“Did I… did I do this?’

Unsteady fingers hesitantly touched the scratches on her face before tracing the bandage that covered her lower jaw.  Grace instantly caught them in her hand and pressed them first to her lips and then against her heart.  “The insanity, Peryn.  The insanity gave me these wounds.  Not you, beloved.  You would never hurt me.”

Her words went unheeded as Peryn dropped to her knees.  “Wounds?  There are more than just these?”  Not waiting for an answer, Peryn cautiously pushed her robe open, her anguished cries greeting each injury as it was revealed to her concerned gaze.  “This… this cannot be.”  Peryn wept at the sight of her mate’s marred body and she couldn’t help but touch her lips to each wound, offering them kisses that begged for forgiveness.  “Oh, Grace.  I am so sorry.  How can you ever forgive me?” 

Peryn lowered her head, resting it on Grace’s uninjured thigh as she cautiously stroked the bandage on the one opposite her.  “You should petition the High Priestess for your freedom, Grace.  Return to your village and find a human mate, one who would never hurt you.  What I have done is reprehensible and I can only beg that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me for the pain I have caused you.”

Stunned by Peryn’s words, Grace could only sit and stare at the woman kneeling at her feet.  “Did they forget to put your brain back in your head when that wizard lifted the curse?”  Furious at her mate, Grace snatched up her walking stick and began to pace back and forth on the narrow path that led to the shadowed nook where she had been sitting.  Her robe snapped open and close, her breasts heaving with each agitated breath she took.  “Find another mate?  I can’t believe you said that!” 

With her anger lending her strength, she twirled on her heel and slapped Peryn on the rump with her stick.  “How dare you even suggest such a thing!   **I** am your mate and you are  **mine** .  We pledged ourselves to each other, a promise that was to hold true during seasons of good tidings and  bad.”  She indicated the various bandages on her body with a wave of her hand.  “I do not hold you responsible for this.  In fact, if anyone is to blame, it’s me.  I’m the one who insisted you drink Ellond’s wine.  Maybe  **you** should be the one looking for a new mate.  The gods certainly know you deserve someone better than me.”

Peryn jumped to her feet and grabbed Grace by her arms, shaking her so hard, Grace dropped her walking stick on the ground.  “Listen here, you silly woman.  You are in no way to blame for this.  You didn’t make me drink that wine.  You didn’t place a spell on me.  You didn’t drive me insane and cause me to….”

“Would the both of you please shut up and kiss each other?”

The two women started, their mouths dropping open and their eyes growing wide with shock as they immediately recognized the voice admonishing them. 

“Wayte!”  Peryn grasped the lapels of Grace’s robe and quickly closed them so that she shielded her mate’s nakedness.  “How dare you intrude upon us!”

“Well, someone has to keep an eye on you two.”

Grace brushed Peryn’s hands aside and belted her robe shut.  “Wayte, show yourself.”

Holding Mischief in one hand, Wayte stepped from behind the giant oak that provided shade for the bench Grace had been sitting on.  His frown of disapproval fell upon the two women standing before him.  “And here I was, thinking I would find you wrapped up in each other’s arms, reaffirming your love for one another.  Instead, I am told by Mischief that your bonding is on the brink of ruin.”  He shook a finger at the two of them.  “Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Is that any way to celebrate your reunion?”

Grace took Mischief from the gray-haired counselor and placed him on the ground.  “Wayte, you just don’t understand.  Peryn and I have serious matters to discuss and…” Grace looked at her silent mate.  “… we prefer to do so without an audience.”

“I understand more than you know.”  Wayte slid an arm around Grace’s waist and then Peryn’s, tightly hugging them both.  “The blame for what has transpired belongs with neither one of you.  You were innocently involved in the schemes of two evil creatures that were driven mad by jealousy.  If you dissolve your bonding, if you cannot settle this conflict you have with each other, Ellond and Aedammair will have accomplished what they set out to do, which is to crush the hearts of the three women I care most deeply for.”  Wayte examined the faces of his charges.  “Is that truly what you want?”

Peryn slipped free of Wayte’s embrace and pulled Grace into her arms, cupping her face and looking deeply into her eyes, searching for the truth that could never be hidden from her.  “Wayte speaks wisely, my sweet Grace.  Don’t you agree?”

Grace gripped Peryn’s slender waist and pulled her as close as possible.  “For a nosey squirrel, he is, indeed, quite wise and I believe we should heed his words.”  She nuzzled the area behind Peryn’s right ear before whispering softly, “Shall we agree to put all of this behind us and move on to what is most important… loving each other for the rest of our lives?”

Peryn released her hold on Grace’s face and captured her hands, sliding them down her hips and around to her rear.  “Speaking of behind….”  Leaning forward, Peryn traced Grace’s full lips with her tongue, pausing only to remove the bandage from her jaw so that she could anoint the injured area with a gentle kiss.  She then skimmed her teeth along the length of Grace’s throat and across her collarbone, using her chin to push aside the silk fabric of her mate’s robe.  “Did you know I once thought of becoming a healer?  I even trained with one for several months.” 

Peryn licked the hollow between Grace’s breasts, her tongue bathing the scratches that marred the pale flesh.  “It was the summer before I met and fell in love with you.”  Loosening the robe’s belt, she slid her hands inside and stroked them across Grace’s belly before exploring the thicket of curls below.  “Let us go inside and see if I remember any of the lessons Healer Keiyan taught me?”

Grace tangled her hands in Peryn’s fiery red hair and moaned softly when a rush of heat suffused her body.  Recalling Wayte was nearby, she forced her eyes open, having never remembered closing them.  “Per… Peryn, we….  Oh my love, your touch….”  She felt her knees grow weak when Peryn’s fingers found their way inside her body.  “Peryn… Wayte is still here,” she whispered urgently.

Peryn swirled her tongue around Grace’s pierced nipple before lifting her head and searching their surroundings.  “I do not see him, my love.”  Slipping the robe from Grace’s shoulders, she tenderly squeezed her mate’s heavy breasts before lifting them to her mouth.  “I’m sure he has returned home, Grace.  He is, after all, a very wise man.”  Peryn braced her suddenly unsteady human lover against the trunk of a nearby willow tree before kneeling at her feet and taking one of her nipples inside her mouth to suckle hungrily.

A familiar panther’s tail appeared before her eyes and Grace quickly grabbed it, laughing as she kissed it over and over.  “If I see one hair of Wayte’s head, whether it be human or squirrel, I will snatch him bald and that’s only the beginning of what I’ll do to him.”  She tugged on Peryn’s tail, encouraging her to rise to her feet and face her.  “Peryn, daughter of Isemay and child of Thoranth, you are my heart and there will be no other I shall love as much as I love you.”  She teased Peryn’s mouth open and kissed her deeply, tasting the tears that fell down the shapeshifter’s cheeks.  “Shall we triumph over this evil that has touched our lives by forgiving and forgetting any and all past transgressions?” 

Peryn hid her face in the crook of Grace’s neck and cried softly.  “I do not know why the gods have blessed me so, Grace, but the day you gave me your love is the day I knew I would find an eternity of happiness in your arms.”  She lifted her head and, through her tears, smiled at the woman she cherished above all others.  “I love you, my beautiful and gentle angel and, if it meets with your approval, I ask that you allow me to spend the rest of my life expressing that love to you.”

“You have my approval most heartily.”  Grace tickled Peryn’s nose with her own tail.  “Shall we find a more comfortable place to continue this conversation, my beloved?”

Peryn took Grace’s arm and guided her toward their cottage home.  “A soft feather mattress would be most ideal.  Do you think we shall find one inside?”

“Most definitely.  And just in case you don’t remember, that bed is your most favorite spot in the whole cottage.  We spent many a lazy afternoon cuddling on it.”

Peryn opened the back door and led Grace inside.  “I do believe I feel a need for cuddling coming over me.  Let’s go find that bed.”

The door was hastily closed, nearly pinching off the nose of one curious kitten.  Mischief meowed loudly and butted his head against the obstacle blocking the way to his favorite human.  A gray squirrel appeared at his side and, with a flick of his tail, indicated Mischief should follow him.  The kitten trailed after the squirrel, attacking its furry appendage every few steps. It wasn’t long before they found an open window and Mischief slipped inside the cottage.  Stalking across the floor, the feline approached the open bedroom door but found his progress halted by his cohort. Hissing at the chastising squirrel, Mischief reclaimed his tail and once again attempted to enter the room.  This time it wasn’t a squirrel that blocked his path but a disapproving human.

“Come, come. Your curiosity is best directed elsewhere.”

Mischief scrambled up the human’s arm and tucked himself inside the high collar of its coat. He did not like the disappearing window.

“How do you feel about dragons, Master Mischief?”

The tail of one certain dragon slid within his grasp the second he was deposited on a granite floor the color of violet jade. It was a temptation he could not resist. With claws extended, he merrily attacked his newest foe.

 “WAYTE!”

The end

 

[You can follow me and my eclectic tastes on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you've read the original story, you know we're talking about a relationship between a female human and a female shapeshifter -- a shapeshifter that takes the form of a panther. These two women are in love with each other, they pursue a physical relationship. In this sequel, there is a hint and **only** a hint of intimacy between the two while the shapeshifter is in her animal form. It is not described, only alluded to. I'm not that kind of author.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
